Night
by Ikaruga Katsuragi-Hibari
Summary: Hazama has had a hetic work day. Thankfully, his boyfriend Ragna is there to make everything better. AU - Fluff/No Smut. Hazama is a little OOC.


Hazama would slog in through the door, shutting it slowly and then locking it at a snail's pace. "...I hate work." The green-haired, sharp-dressed man with yellow hues threw his fedora to the ground, along with his suitcase as he collapsed onto the silk black couch. "Oh my God, fucking idiots.." Hazama would groan and cover his face with his right hand, clearly dead tired from his job at an intelligence agency.

It was 10:30 P.M. The green-haired male would usually be home at 5 P.M., he would start work at 10 A.M. Eight hours. However, some dumbass decided to fuck up. Long story short, Hazama had to work overtime, which resulted in his usual eight-hour workday being shafted in favor of _**ten hours**_. The usually calm green-haired male growled and shivered after just _thinking_ about it. He wanted to call his older brother Terumi. But wait, he was out with Trinity. There was his younger brother Kazuma. Wait. He was on an overnight field trip with his high school. Most likely sleeping by now.

"...He's probably worried about me." Hazama whispered to himself. "I _**did**_ say that I'll call him after work…" And so, the yellow-eyed man reached for his cellphone and quickly dialed his number. As it rung, he tapped his feet, hoping that he would pick up.

"...Ngh..hello?"

"Raggy.."

"Haz? That you?"

"Yeah…"

"Mm, you okay babe? You sound tired."

"Work..an idiot fucked up and I had to work overtime…"

"I'm coming over, okay?"

"..O-Okay.." Hazama sighed as he hung up the phone and sprawled himself out on the couch. Ragna and Hazama had been dating for over two years, Ragna was gruff at times, but was a sweet and caring lover all around. "He kinda doesn't have to do this, but.." And in a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Hazama, like an old man, walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "Raggy…?"

"Haz!" The white-haired male with red and green eyes instantly went onto Hazama and pulled him into a hug. "Your eyes..they're all bloodshot.." The green-haired male blushed deeply and sighed. "Like I said, Raggy. Wor-" He couldn't finish, as Ragna pulled him inside his own home.

The couple were now sitting on the couch, Ragna had his head on Hazama's shoulder and was caressing his right hand. "Tell me what happened." Hazama blushed a little and sighed.

"We were supposed to get some important papers for the office. These papers were Level C. Level C paperwork are the ones that I have to do. However, thanks to a dumb motherfucker in our office who handles the orders, we ended up getting them about three hours late. It was already five in the evening at that time, and they didn't end up getting to the center around eight…" The green-haired male sighed aloud after he finished. "Goddammit.."

"Wow.." Ragna leaned in and kissed the green-haired male on the cheek. "I'm just glad you're home safe, babe.."

Hazama nodded. "Same..I'm sorry if I made you worry or anything, Raggy."

"A little. But I forgive ya.~" Ragna winked and leaned in to give his older green-haired lover a kiss. Hazama accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around his white-haired lover's neck. The two remained that way for a few moments before pulling apart.

"Uhm, want to spend the night?" The older green-haired male blurted out. "Uh, wait, your brother and sis-"

"Of course, baby." Ragna grinned broadly. "'Sides, Jin's at a nightclub and Saya is sleep. Jin probably won't be home until midnight. I always wanted to spend the night with you, anyway." Upon that last statement, Hazama's cheeks turned rosy and he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, babe..uhh, I'll go prepare the bed." Hazama got up and began to walk upstairs, with Ragna following him. The green-haired male turned on the light and walked in. "Umm...do you…"

"...Do I?"

"Want to sleep in one of my boxers?"

Ragna smirked. " _ **Hell yes.**_ " Hazama blushed once again and rolled his eyes, beginning to strip out of his clothing, his significant other following suit. They both folded their clothing on the side of the bed. "Here, Raggy." Hazama handed him a pair of red boxers.

Hazama climbed into bed, Ragna followed suit and instantly wrapped his arms around the older man. "Mm.." Hazama did the same to the younger and kissed his nose.

"Good night, Raggy. I love you."

"Love ya too, Hazzy. Good night."

That's the end, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
